


A Gift for Illyria

by Hieiko



Series: Clashing of Blue [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Not Fade Away. What would you get Illyria for Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for Illyria

Spike paced back and forth in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. He couldn't believe he was actually worried about this. What exactly would you get an Old One for Christmas?

And why have gifts on Christmas, anyway? _Oh, right._ It was his own bloody idea.

He continued to pace until Illyria suddenly appeared in his line of vision.

"You worry about the approaching season of mutual offerings?"

Spike digested her words for a bit. "Uh, you don't happen to want anything in particular, do you?"

"I have already claimed you as my pet. Are you implying that this world has more to offer?"


End file.
